Supernatural Plus One
by Branwen Raine
Summary: Sam and Dean are looking for their dad and had finished there first job together again. Jessica is dead. And now to make it worse Bobby brought someone in to help.


Sam and Dean waited inside Bobby's house after spending the entire night before driving from Jericho, California. Dean frowned his brow and reached into his boot to pull out his hunting knife to start sharpening it. He needed something to keep him awake other than the whiskey, and Sam was deep in thought with nothing to say.

Dean started to wonder why Bobby had called them right after ht==the hunt. Was it another job or did he find a lead on Dean's dad? He would do anything to just know his dad was okay. Sam acted like he could care less about their dad and that more than anything else pissed Dean off…

Right when Dean opened his mouth to take a shot at Sam's I-don't-care attitude Bobby walked into the room with a look of hurried agitation and excitement.

"I have something here to help you find your dad." said Bobby with a quick smile.

Dean stood as his blood began to pump wildly, "Have you heard from him? A call? Coordinates? Anything?"

Even at this news Sam raised forward from his seat.

"Not quite, but I have someone who can help. Come on … and be nice." He said with a threatening look back at Dean. The boys followed him into the foyer of his old and creaky house and who stood there was not who they thought at all.

A small woman with piercing green eyes and mid-length chestnut hair. She wore an AC/DC t-shirt, black jeans, boots, and a leather jacket. Dean thought she was beautiful and so did Sam by the look of his face, but other than that she was a woman. How could she help them find his Dad?

"Who are you?" Dean asked holding his stance as if he was ready to fight at any moment.

"Jay," she raised her eyebrows at him as she looked him up and down. Then she turned to Bobby. "Uncle Bobby, what do you need me for? And who is this leather jacket wannabe?"

That made Dean's heart race for two reasons, she was Bobby's niece and she had just insulted him.

"She cant help us, Bobby. If we have to go out on a job, we cant take care of her."

She turned red and reached quickly to his thoughts of her, "I don't need protection. I can take care of myself probably better than you."

"Sure, cupcake." She really had his blood pressure rising. He was ready for a fight.

In one quick movement, she grabbed his lef and pulled him to his back nd pulled her gun on him shooting the wood flooring right above his hair. Sam lunged to his brother at the sound of the gunshot while Bobby smirked and slapped Jay on her shoulder and giving her "a be nice" look.

She lowered her gun and said as Dean pushed himself up, "She I can take care of myself."

"You still missed …." he muttered under his breathe as he brushed himself off.

"I can do more than graze your hair, hot shot." she raised her weapon at him again.

"What is wrong with you?" Dean yelled.

"Maybe you should learn to trust in Bobby and stop your womanizing!"

"Shut it, you idgits! Dean, Jay is here to help you, and Jay, Dean is the best hunter I know. So, shut up, and work together." Bobby started. Dean frowned and turned his back, hands in his pockets.

Sam eagerly walked to her with his hands by his sides, "Jay, what can you do to help us find our dad?" He gave her a sweet smile like he always did.

Jay grabbed the leather bag she had been carrying and sat it on the table. She pulled out a laptop and opened it instantly thousands of charts, maps, and police reports shattered on the screen.

Dean and Sam's eyes grew wide at the information she had on their father.

"When uncle Bobby told me you was looking for your dad I started my search, but I still got some research to do." She glanced at Dean. "ive tracked down all his cases and arrests. I have tracked most of his aliases, but not enough to pin point his location."

"This is amazing…" Sam leaned forward trying to absorb the information on the screen. Seeing a list of locations on the screen, one jumped out at him, Little Rock. They were close to there just days ago. He grabbed his knife he had been sharpening and tossed it in his leg-strap and headed towards the door. Impala keys in hand. He turned to Sam giving him a heads up. His dad had to be in Little Rock.

Sam followed as Dean headed out of the door when jay exclaimed, "Wait! You cant track him without me. Your dad is an exceptionally good runner. If he does not want to be found he wont be."

Dean turned in the doorway feeling his last shot at hope plunge into its end.

"Then what good can you do?"

"I can track him." She crossed her arms her face brightening. Dam dropped his hands to his sides reliantly.

"Alright…. We can use your help."

"No! I don't need a tracker and I currently don't need a little girl to babysit."

"Excuse me! I don't need you to baby sit me. So shut up and we are taking my car."

Jay grabbed her stuff and headed out the door pushing past Sam and Dean.

"No! We arent!"


End file.
